


Find Me a Find (Catch Me a Catch)

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [32]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie's parents aren't the worst!, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaking, Meddling, POV Outsider, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: Helena Diaz liked to believe she knew her son. She was a mother after all. She understood why he had enlisted and reenlisted in the army. She had understood when he joined the fire academy and left Texas.What she didn’t understand was his heart.---Or, during a visit Eddie's parents notice something very important about Buck and Eddie and decide to hatch a plan.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Eddie Diaz's Parents (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Helena Diaz/Ramon Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523
Comments: 22
Kudos: 519





	Find Me a Find (Catch Me a Catch)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Eddie's parents come to visit and things are going surprisingly well. When Buck stops by to visit one day, Elena and Ramon see the way he interacts with Chris and the way Eddie looks at him and is so at ease and happy in a way they have never seen him be with anyone. They see that Eddie and Chris are Buck's whole world too. They realize how deeply the boys love each other before the boys do. Instead of blowing a gasket, Elena and Ramon decide to hatch a plan to get them together.

Helena Diaz liked to believe she knew her son. She was a mother after all. She understood why he had enlisted and reenlisted in the army. She had understood when he joined the fire academy and left Texas.

What she didn’t understand was his heart. 

Her son had a big, beautiful heart. She saw that every time Eddie looked at Christopher. She saw that when he put the need to provide ahead of his own well-being (which she knew he got from Ramon). Those parts of his heart she understood. It was the way he gave his heart to someone else, that romantic side that she didn’t understand. Of course, Helena liked Shannon. But as a person. She had never understood Eddie and Shannon’s relationship. And sometimes it was clear their love stemmed from Christopher and not from a bond they shared.

What Helena wanted most for her son was for him to find someone that loved him, someone that he could share his life with, and someone he loved fiercely and truly. And Helena was not above match-making. After all, she was a mother and she wanted all of her children to be happy. And since Sofia and Adriana were in committed relationships, that left her eldest. 

And Helena was determined to help Eddie with that. Even if she had to meddle a little.

They were in town visiting, since it had been some time since they had seen Eddie and Christopher and also because Helena wanted to know if there was someone special in her son’s life. Eddie tended to evade those kinds of questions, instead talking about Christopher or work. But during a visit, that was something that Eddie couldn’t avoid. 

“Eddie,” Helena said, moving a mug of tea around in her hands. She and Eddie were in the kitchen while Ramon was helping Christopher with homework (well actually, Christopher didn’t need help, but Ramon wanted to sit with him anyways). “You’ve told us all an awful lot about Christopher’s social life. But not much about yours.”

“Mom, I’m not a teenager,” Eddie said. “You don’t need to beat around the bush. If you have a question, please just ask it.”

“I just want to make sure you’re happy,” Helena said. “You never tell us about yourself. Just work and Christopher. I want to know that you’re taking care of yourself, that you’re happy. Because you deserve that happiness.”

“Mom, you have nothing to worry about,” Eddie said. Helena frowned. “Everything is good. I promise.” Helena gave her son a look. He was of course evading and she wanted to push the subject. But before she could speak, there was a knock at the front door.

“Are you expecting someone?” Helena asked. Eddie shrugged and then headed out of the kitchen. Helena sighed, leaving the mug in the sink and then following after Eddie. 

“Why are you knocking?” As Helena entered the room, she saw Eddie talking to someone at the door. “You never knock.”

“Well, you said your parents are here.” As Helena moved further into the room, she saw that the person at the door was a blonde male. She was sure he looked familiar but couldn’t figure out why until Christopher appeared in the room. 

“Buck!” She watched as her grandson made his way across the room, throwing his arms around the guest in the doorway. Buck squatted down, hugging the boy tightly. Helena raised her eyebrows a little, seeing the soft smile on Eddie’s face as he watched Buck and Christopher. 

“Edmundo, Christopher.” Ramon entered the room, eyebrow raised in confusion. “Who’s at the door?”

“It’s Buck!” Christopher said with a smile, pulling away from the blonde. Helena gave Eddie a look and he chuckled. 

“Buck works with me,” Eddie said. “At the station.”

“Oh right,” Helena said, walking over to stand next to Ramon as Buck stood up. “You were at Eddie’s ceremony.” Buck nodded with a small smile. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too,” Buck said. “I hope I’m not intruding.” Eddie waved him off.

“Buck, you’re never intruding,” Eddie said, patting Buck on the shoulder. “Though I am surprised to see you.”

“Dad,” Christopher said, an adorable smile on his face. “It’s Friday! Buck always comes over on Fridays.” Helena just watched the ease with which the three of them interacted. Sometimes, it felt like Eddie put on airs with people, like he didn’t want them to see how he really felt. And Helena knew where he got that from and often felt guilty when she saw him behave that way. But he wasn’t doing that with Buck. It almost shocked her how open Eddie looked as he looked at Buck and how his eyes shined with something she hadn’t seen in a long time. 

“Yeah, well I was just stopping by to say hi,” Buck said. “Figured we could do movies another time.” Christopher pouted at that. 

“But we always watch movies on Fridays,” Christopher said. He looked at Eddie, whose lips just twisted into a line. “Please dad? Grandma and Abuelo won’t mind, right?” Christopher looked back at them and she just smiled at her grandson. 

“I don’t know Chris,” Eddie said. Helena glanced at her husband and nodded to the three of them. Ramon regarded them for a moment before speaking up. 

“Edmundo.” Eddie glanced back at his parents. “We don’t want to throw your schedule off. If Fridays are for movies, then they still should be.” Eddie raised an eyebrow at that and then looked back at Buck with a shrug.

“Are you sure?” Buck asked, a look of uncertainty. “I don’t want to intrude.” Helena smiled a little. 

“If it’s fine with Eddie and Christopher, then it’s fine with us.” She watched as Christopher stared at Eddie, a huge grin on his face. Eddie glanced at Buck, a small smile on his face. 

“Friday movie night it is.” Christopher cheered, smiling up at both Buck and Eddie. And Helena couldn’t help but watch them, realization dawning on her. 

* * *

“Ramon.” Helena walked into the kitchen, where Ramon was dealing with a stubborn pot that just wouldn’t clean. “I told you, let the pot soak.”

“If you soak it, it’s never going to be really clean.” She gave her husband a look and he huffed before putting the pot down. After he had filled it with soap and water, he turned towards her. “Is there a reason you snuck in here?”

“Those three would never notice I’m gone,” Helena said, glancing into the living room. Eddie, Buck, and Christopher were on the couch. Christopher was leaning against Buck’s side, mostly asleep, while one of Buck’s hands was gently carding through Christopher’s hair. Buck and Eddie were talking quietly, easy smiles passing between them. “Ramon, what do they look like?” Ramon raised an eyebrow and walked over to her, to see what she was observing. 

“What do you mean?”

“The three of them, what do they look like?” Ramon just watched them and she smiled a little. “Because to me, they look like a family.”

“Helena,” Ramon said. “What are you doing?” She huffed and walked further back into the kitchen. “You’re not meddling in our son’s life.”

“Don’t you want him to be happy?” Helena asked. “Don’t you want both Eddie and Christopher to be happy?” Ramon looked away from her and back towards the living room. A soft smile crossed his face as he took in the scene before him. 

“They do look happy,” Ramon said, turning back towards her. “All three of them. But they’re adults Helena. We can’t meddle.”

“We wouldn’t be meddling,” Helena said. “Just giving them a gentle nudge.” Ramon chuckled, a fond expression on his face.

“What did you have in mind?” And a smile just crossed Helena’s face, a plan already forming in her mind.

* * *

“So Buck.” Helena was standing in the kitchen later that evening with Buck while Eddie was putting Christopher to bed. Ramon had gone to the bathroom, but also to deter Eddie away from the kitchen so she could talk to Buck for a moment. “These movie nights are a weekly thing?”

“Uh yeah usually,” Buck said, putting away some dishes. “It’s easier to make plans with Eddie if Christopher’s involved. I know Abuela or Pepa would be willing to watch him but I like having the little guy around.” Helena smiled at that. “He’s a really great kid.”

“Oh I know,” Helena said. “He’s so much like Eddie at that age. You know, Eddie wore glasses too.” Buck’s eyebrows raised at that, but there was an amused smile on his face. “Just for reading, but it was still pretty cute.”

“Yeah, I bet.” 

“For you to spend so much time with both Eddie and Christopher, you must have a very understanding significant other.” Buck chuckled awkwardly, fidgeting with the plate in his hand. Helena had said that because she needed to know if this man that her son looked at with such adoration was even single. And based on his reaction to the question, she was worried he might not be. 

“Well if there was a significant other,” Buck said, moving to put the plate in his hand away. “They would have to be okay with that, me spending time with Eddie and Christopher. But uh, there’s not...a significant other that is.” Helena just nodded as Buck went back to putting the dishes in the drying rack away.

Helena just watched him for a moment as he moved around the kitchen. His familiarity around the house, knowing where all the dishes belonged, as well as his silent decision to put them away just had Helena knowing these two belonged together. 

“You know,” Helena said, speaking up again. “Sometimes I worry about Eddie.” Buck turned to face her, confusion on his face. “He’s an amazing father and he works so hard. But sometimes, I think he puts his job and Christopher before his own wants and needs.”

“Eddie would do anything for Christopher.” Helena nodded. “And I don’t necessarily think it’s a bad thing that he puts his son first.”

“Of course not,” Helena said. “That’s the job of a parent. But sometimes, when you do that, you miss out on important things, like things right in front of you.” Buck just tilted his head, confusion still on his face. She was about to speak again when Eddie came back into the kitchen, Ramon right behind him.

“Sorry that took longer than normal,” Eddie said. “Chris was saying I don’t do the voices right for _Diary of a Wimpy Kid_.”

“Well you don’t,” Buck pointed out. Eddie rolled his eyes but there was a smile on his face. “I guess I should get going.”

“I’ll walk you out.” Buck turned towards Helena and Ramon, Helena giving him a smile. 

“Good seeing you both again,” Buck said with a smile before following Eddie out of the kitchen. Once they were gone, Ramon walked up to Helena. 

“Well?”

“I don’t think either of them are aware of what’s happening there,” Helena said. “But, I found out that Buck isn’t dating anyone.”

“I’m sure you were very subtle.” Helena swatted her husband’s arm and he chuckled. “So, what’s the next step of this plan?” Helena just smiled and Ramon sighed. “Should I be worried about what you’re planning?”

“What we’re planning,” Helena said and Ramon just sighed, already knowing it was better not to argue with her. “Now, listen carefully.”

* * *

Buck let out a small breath as he jogged up to Eddie’s door. Eddie’s mom had somehow gotten his phone number (he assumed from Eddie’s Abuela) and texted him inviting him over for dinner. It, like their conversation the other day, seemed weird. But Buck was never going to turn down hanging out with Eddie and Christopher.

He reached the door and knocked. He had a bottle of wine in his hands, since he had been invited by Eddie’s mother. Normally, he didn’t bring anything to dinner at Eddie’s house. But since Helena had invited him, he felt it was only appropriate. 

“Buck?” Eddie looked confused as he opened the door. “What are you doing here?”

“Your mom invited me to dinner.” Eddie raised an eyebrow at that. “Didn’t she tell you?”

“Uh no,” Eddie said. “But she’s also not here.” Buck was sure the confusion on his face now matched the confused look on Eddie’s face. “My parents took Christopher out for the night. They said I deserved a night to myself.” Buck tilted his head. “Here, come on inside.” Buck nodded and walked in after Eddie, closing the door behind him. “Did you bring wine?”

“I was being polite,” Buck said with a chuckle as he followed Eddie into the kitchen.

“I’m still confused why my mom invited you to dinner,” Eddie said. 

“Ouch.” Eddie rolled his eyes as he took the wine bottle from Buck. He placed it on the counter, grabbing a corkscrew to open it. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Eddie said as he opened the wine bottle with a pop. Buck went over to one of the cabinets and grabbed two glasses. “What I mean was, I don’t know why she invited you over when there’s no dinner happening.” Buck tilted his head, realizations starting to hit him. He started to recall all the things Eddie’s mom had said to him when they had been standing in that very kitchen a few nights ago. Coupled on top of that with this invitation to a house where only Eddie was, well he had a pretty good idea what was going on.

“I think we’ve been set up.” Eddie raised an eyebrow as he glanced away from the wine he was pouring towards Buck. “So, I didn’t say anything, but the other night your mom was asking me a lot of questions.”

“One, I apologize if they were intrusive,” Eddie said, handing Buck a glass. “And two, what kind of questions?”

“Like if we always had movie nights on Fridays,” Buck said. “And a very sneaky way of asking me if I was single.” Eddie made a face at that as he sipped his wine. “I was slightly worried at the time that she was hitting on me…” Eddie choked on his drink at that and Buck smirked. “But I think I know why.”

“You want to enlighten me?” Eddie asked, clearing his throat. “Because I’m still a little in the dark.”

“It’s a set up,” Buck said. “This. Me coming here for dinner and no one’s here but you.”

“You think my mother is trying to set you up with me?” Eddie asked, pointing back and forth between them. Buck just nodded, trying to ignore the tiny flips in his stomach at the thought of that, seeing as he wasn’t totally against the idea of dating Eddie. “And what would’ve given her the indication that that was a possibility.”

“Well let’s look at all the evidence,” Buck said, putting his wine glass down. “We do movie nights every Friday. We work together. Your kid already likes me. We’re both single. It’s not a hard jump to make.”

“But that still doesn’t um…” Eddie cleared his throat, a look of unease crossing his face. “I don’t know where my mother would get the idea that, you know, we might want to date each other.”

“Are you sure about that?” Buck asked, crossing over to Eddie. He knew his own feelings, knew that he had fallen for his best friend a long time ago. And he knew he saw those same feelings reflected in Eddie’s gaze on him. And he knew why they didn’t cross that line, why they stayed friends instead of becoming something more. But now they were literally being pushed to each other. There was no point in backing down from crossing that line now.

He noticed Eddie’s Adam's apple bob as he swallowed nervously, tracking Buck’s movements. Buck simply reached out, taking the glass from Eddie’s hand and placing it on the counter. 

“Maybe not,” Eddie said. “Maybe she’s seeing what’s always been there.”

“And maybe we both just needed a push in the right direction.” Buck reached his hand out, gently coming up to rest on Eddie’s cheek. Eddie just blushed, a soft, but nervous smile crossing his face. Eddie’s hands reached for Buck’s waist, pulling closer until they were almost nose to nose.

“Only one way to find out.” And their lips finally came together, a soft, tender kiss resolving years of pining in an instant. 

* * *

Helena quietly opened the front door, glancing back at Ramon, who was carrying Christopher. The boy was fast asleep, his head pressed against Ramon’s shoulder.

“It’s quiet,” Helena said as she entered her son’s house.

“Good,” Ramon said, walking in after and gently closing the door. “We don’t want to wake Christopher. I’ll put him down and you can see if your plan was successful.” Helena nodded, but she had doubts with how quiet the house was. She made her way towards the kitchen, only spotting an open bottle of wine and two barely touched glasses of wine. She frowned before continuing towards the living room. 

She stopped when she spotted the couch, a smile crossing her face. 

“Well,” Ramon said, coming in from the hallway. “Did your plan work?” Helena shushed him and pointed to the couch. There, sprawled out on it where Buck and Eddie, fast asleep with their arms wrapped around each other and content smiles on their faces.

Yes, her plan had worked. Her plans always worked.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
